Requiem (Zine)
This article is about the miniature zine series. For other uses, see Requiem (disambiguation). 'Requiem '''is an American miniature "zine" series of which is independently written, illustrated, and published, featuring the fictional character, Venom, as its main protagonist. Set in an alternate Elisus Modus continuity, it began publication during July 2019, with volumes being published biweekly in a six page format, of which are usually separated into multiple parts. Publication History & Contexts The publication history for ''Requiem is actually really weird. I only started doing this thing because my coworker provided me the opportunity to add on to his existing zine collection, of which he only had himself. Two months later, our publishing team only consists of him, and myself. To be honest, I'd really do everything by myself, but I don't got no printer ink, and I keep on forgetting to get some whenever I go to Wal-Mart. I've been considering getting my own printer to do my own thing, but my room is currently FUBAR, in terms of cleanness; I don't have any room to put anything anywhere. I really should take the clean clothes out of my hamper, but I'll probably end up doing that tomorrow or something. Plot Volume 1 ''Requiem ''begins with a short expository monologue from a retired hero, named Hunter Dynamo, as he talks about a certain helmet that he found shortly after his retirement, using it to grant himself extraordinary powers. The downside is that wearing the helmet induces within him a peculiar case of amnesia, as he can never remember exactly what he did with it on. He then goes on to explain how one day, he realizes that thirteen people have suddenly disappeared overnight, and that researching it more, discovers that he was the one behind it, feeling elated at his accomplishment, saying that his actions might get him recognized by a group called the GEARS Federation Society, or the G.F.S. An unspecified amount of time later, the scene switches to a child and his personal musings about the idyllic nature of one's youth, when he encounters Hunter Dynamo with his helmet on. The retired hero belittles him as the child is quickly blasted by a "death ray" generated from his finger. The fate of the child is left unknown after the encounter. The first volume is considered to take place in the future of the comic's plot, due to Hunter Dynamo referring to himself as a "hero", and also his reference to the GEARS Federation Society, which is founded after the "flashback" introductory volumes. Volume 2 The second volume of ''Requiem ''opens with a brief monologue from Dov Paganetti, a truck driver for an unnamed research lab, as he recalls events from the past few days. He begins with a phone call he received from his boss, Spencer Rollins, around 4:38 in the morning, telling him that he has to come quickly to the laboratory because they have discovered living proof of an extraterrestrial being. Paganetti, seemingly irritated with the situation due to lack of sleep, complies with the request. Arriving at the lab, he meets up with Rollins, but not before revealing the alien, which is floating inside of a large containment unit. Paganetti asked Rollins about how they managed to capture it, answering how it was hostile upon its discovery, but this turns out not to be true as Rollins panicked on the scene and implying that he immediately ordered it to be gunned down, leaving the alien in a comatose state from the trauma. It is then revealed during Rollins's flashback "conversation" with the extraterrestrial that the alien in question is named Kydith and is an army lieutenant from the war-engulfed planet Xargonia. The reason that he came to Cyndra was to escape and find solace elsewhere. The reason that Kydith is contained within the facility is a plan devised by Rollins himself to extract parts of Kydith's genetic material for various experimentation procedures, ending on a statement from Paganetti stating that "what can possibly go wrong?". Volume 3 ''Requiem's ''third volume picks up a few days after Volume 2, with Rollins entering the laboratory one day in a livid panic, exclaiming that the vehicle used to transport the alien's DNA had exploded spontaneously on the highway, due to the driver leaving the back doors unlocked. The action caused a pressure change shift which affected the containers with the fresh DNA samples, creating some sort of chemical reaction that caused the explosion. Rollins continues to explain that the blast radius was of monumental proportions, around two miles in a populated area. The scope of damages other than the statement itself was left vague as they had not been assessed. Rollins then mentions that because of the blast, the driver assigned to delivery had gained strange and destructive abilities. The scene cuts to the newly-empowered truck driver, with an appearance similar to Kydith, destroying a building using a "death" laser generated from his body. Paganetti then asks Rollins as to what his plan is now, and he answers unexpectedly. Rollins, now knowing that the alien DNA causes a fundamental mutation to whoever comes into contact with it, plans to go to the state's maximum security prison to find willing individuals in order to turn them into heroes to stop the rogue delivery driver. Paganetti interrupts him, stating that it is a terrible idea, but his mind had made up his decision, the volume ending with the two entering the Norhaven State Prison. Volume 4 The volume opens with a shot of a large clock ticking away the seconds. The view expands, encompassing a bored Paganetti, sitting and waiting silently on one of the chairs in the lobby. Assumingly, he is the only person within the room. He grovels in his boredom, noting how long that Rollins' process to retrieve his criminal candidates is taking a while, but as soon as he finishes the thought, the view changes to the door on the far left side of the room. In an instant, Rollins flings the door open, causing it to slam. Dov is relieved, but then asks Rollins if the criminals that he chose to undertake the experimental trial are "morally sound". Rollins then goes on to say that anyone can walk the path of redemption, and with this in mind, he chose the scariest looking inmates. Paganetti's facial expression then turns to fear as Rollins introduces two obscenely strong men, Murderin' Mitchell and Calamity Calvin, and then the third man, whose appearance is that of a normal man with an eyepatch, Two-Eyes Johnson. Paganetti then whispers to Rollins and asks of the crimes of the Two-Eyes Johnson, in which Rollins replies that "he's a pro gamer".__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__